A Zevie Story
by LifeLover22
Summary: This is my first story and I hope I didn't murder the characters too much. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you like it!**

She never thought she would love her best friend.

He never expected it either.

When she's with him, her heart skips a beat and it feels perfectly normal.

When he's with her, everything slows down and it feels normally perfect.

Everything he does she sees and everything she thinks he understands.

They both want to make a move, but neither know what to do.

They both worry what might happen and they both are getting to a point where they don't even care what happens.

They just want to get this feeling off their chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just decided to post the second chapter right away. Comment or whatever. :)**

**STEVIE'S POV**

As I walk into the band room all I see are my band mates and best riends, waming up for rehearsal.

Only one thingis wrong. I broke three of my fingers shutting a car door, I'm so clumsy, so I guess I can't really play bass for a while.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Stevie," they say in unison.

"I think I might just go home; I have that song I have to finish up."

"Okay, I'll take you," Zander offers.

_Oh God, this is the last thing I need._

"Okay, great," is what I say instead.

Usually I would be excited to be in a car alone with Zander, since he was my best friend, but lately I've been feeling awkward around him.

_Sure I love Kacey, but come on, sometimes all she caaes about is herself._

_Kevin and Nelson are great, but they're ALWAYS playing Furious Pigeons._

_Zander is full of himself, but he's still the one that irritates me the least._

**ZANDER'S POV**

As Stevie walks into the band room all I can see is her beauty, but I can't think that about that; she's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her.

She says hi. We say hi.

She wants to go home. I offer to take her.

When we first got into the car it was unusually awkward so I crank the radio, and soon enough we're singing along to music like our lives depended on it. We laugh uncontrollably for the five minute drive.

We pull up to her house.

"Thanks for the ride," Stevie says.

"No problem, Steeves."

"Well since we have time to kill, want to come hang out?" she asks.

"I thought you had to finish a WHOLE song?" I smiled, mocking her.

She smiles, "So that means we can't hang out?"

"No, I just meant it sounded like you would be up all night trying to finish it."

"Well if we keep wasting time like we are right at this minute then it will take me all night. Up for the Challenge?"

"Of course, have I ever turned down a Challenge."

"Not once," she says laughing as she walks inside.

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that I stole someone's nickname for Stevie, but I really thought it fit, and I thought it was cute.**


	3. Chapter 3

**STEVIE'S POV**

We have a game just between us that we only play when we're alone. It's called Challenge. The game is pretty self-explanatory, so it's easy and fun. Well, easy to understand. By no means is it a simple game to play

When we got inside I grabbed the snacks and Zander grabbed the soda. We sat on the couch and I started writing the new song that we would play at our next gig, as Zander turned on the TV.

"I have no idea what to write this song about," I say.

"Here let me help," Zander replies.

"I don't think you have what it takes to write a song," I tease because he's written quite a few songs for Gravity 5.

"Oh really," he retorts, "Because the last time I checked, I have written two more songs than you have."

"So true, but we have never written one together."

"There's a first time for everything."

"There sure is," I say quietly, barely audible.

**ZANDER'S POV**

_There sure is,_ I repeat to myself as I sit contemplating what Stevie said. I couldn't help but feel like there was a secret meaning to those three simple words.

Stevie began to stir. She fell asleep about an hour ago, but I stayed up so I wouldn't lose the Challenge.

"Hey, how long was I out?" she asks.

"Bout an hour," I reply laughing as she rubs her eyes.

"Well, no use staying up now," she said as she moved from the couch to the floor, lying her head on my chest.

I stroked her head as she fell back to sleep.

Why on Earth did she have to be so pretty? I CAN'T keep thinking about her that way, but it was all I could think about as I drifted off to sleep; giving up on the Challenge.

I woke up to Stevie shaking me awake and staring into my face laughing.

"What?" I asked starting to catch her contagious laugh.

"You FAILED!" she shouted still laughing.

"What?" I have NO idea what she's talking about.

"You fell asleep. You failed at the Challenge," still laughing uncontrollably.

"You think it's hilarious that I fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact I do," she said still giggling.

"Oh, really?" I say.

"Yeah," she said a little less positively.

"Well, I think it's going to be even more hilarious…" I said standing up. "…when I catch you and tackle you," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, no you don't," she said apprehensively.

"Yes, I certainly do," I replied, and we were off!

**Thanks again for reading and commenting! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might be a little long and boring. I didn't really know how to write Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson, so I tried my best.**

**STEVIE'S POV**

"No, leave me alone, Zander!" I screamed.

"Not a chance Miss Stevie."

"Okay then I surrender," I said as I tried to catch my breath. I bent over with my hands on my knees.

Zander grabbed me from behind and turned me around. We were so close and I thought it would finally happen, but soon enough Zander hot that smirk on his face and pused me to the floor.

We were rolling around laughing when Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson walked in.

**KACEY'S POV**

"Come on guys," I told Kevin and Nelson.

"Why are we going to Stevie's again?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, we'd rather sit and play...," Nelson said.

"...FURIOUS PIGEONS;" they screamed pulling out their games.

"Because, neither Stevie nor Zander are replying to my texts or answering their phones."

"So maybe they just don't like you," Nelson said.

"Oh, they like me. Im fact, they LOVE me."

_At least I think they do._

"Well then let's hurry this up, I've got playing to do," Kevin said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay," I say grabbing their games, "let me just take these."

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"You guys can have. These back. AFTER. We're done with this mission," I enunciate.

"Don't say mission," Kevin starts to tear up, lying his head on Nelson's shoulder.

"Yeah, it reminds us of a better time," Nelson said patting Kevin's head."

"A time when we had our games," Kevin said still fake crying.

"If we hurry up you will get them back. Now let's go!" I said getting irritated.

When we get to Stevie's house I both knocked and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

I turned the knob and the door opened.

"We're in!" Nelson yelled, high-fiving Kevin.

"It's not like we picked the lock," I said.

"So we can still tell people we did," Kevin said.

"Especially Grace," Nelson said.

Kevin and I just stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway," I said taking my eyes off Nelson, "let's just see if anyone is home."

We walked upstairs hearing laughter. Once we got up there we all froze and Zander and Stevie stopped whatever they were doing.

"Oh. My. God!" I said happily.

_Maybe they're finally_ together.

**Hope you guys liked it and thanks to Anonymously Truth for being my second review! Next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th Chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read it so far!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

"Um, hey guys," Zander said pushing off of me and pulling me up onto my feet.

"Hi, Kacey," I say awkwardly lifting my hand into a wave.

"Sooo... I have a feeling that I know the answer to this, but why weren't you guys answering your phones?" Kacey asked.

"Um, we were busy finishing the song," I said a little too quickly.

"So, do you have it done?"

"Yeah, of course we do," Zander answered.

"Why don't we show it to you," I suggested.

"Oh man, now we have to listen to a song too?" Nelson asked. "All I want to do is play Furious Pigeons."

Kevin wacked Nelson in the head. "Dude, even I know this isn't the right time."

"Sorry," Nelson said looking at the floor.

We all walked to school and into the band room and Zander and I showed them the song. **(Let's just say they have keys.) **They all loved it and we walked our seperate ways. Except Zander and I.

"So, I'm guessing they took that thing before the wrong way, huh," Zander stated.

"Probably, and knowing Kacey, she's probably freaking out and wanting to know what's going on."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"Why it doesn't matter what she thinks happened."

"Yeah it does," Zander said. "Kacey loves to gossip. If she lets something that isn't true slip, the next thing we know there's rumors going around school saying that we're engaged."

"I guess it wouldn't be the best thing to ignore the conversation," I said, realizing that being engaged would be a bad thing at sixteen, but dating, not so much.

_WHAT AM I_ THINKING!

**This was kinda short, but there will be another chapter soon. Thanks to ****AvalonXNaruto for being my first favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has commented or favorited my story! It really means a lot to me! Thank You! On to Chapter 6!**

**KACEY'S POV**

_I NEED to talk to Stevie. I also need to stop pacing. I should also stop talking to myself. I should also stop saying also._

"Okay, ENOUGH!"

"Kacey, you okay?" Stevie asked concerned.

_Oops, must have yelled that last part._

"Sorry, talking to myself," I explained.

"I can tell," Stevie laughed. "There is absolutly no one around."

"Stevie, we need to talk," I blurted.

_Nice one, Kacey, nice one._

"Yeah, I know," Stevie said taking a deep breath. "Let's go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead, ask away," Stevie said after we entered the bathroom.

"I have only one question."

"Only one?" Stevie asked surprised.

"Are you and Zander together?"

Stevie just looked at me, "No, no we aren't."

"Then what were you two DOING?"

"So much for one question," Stevie said, rolling her eyes.

"Answer me."

"Listen, he lost a Challenge-"

"Challenge?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, anyway I teased him and he chased me. That was all."

"Yeah, but do you like him?" By now I'm excited.

"Really? Another question?" I could tell she wasn't surprised.

Then she said, "Of course I do, but I'm never going to do anything about it."

"Well why in the heck not?"

"Honestly, Kacey?"

"Sorry this is my last one, I promise."

"Fine, I won't do anything because I can't."

And she walked out.

_Wow this is serious, and I still have more_ questins.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I walked up to our table where Stevie was already sitting. Things have been awkward since the other night, but we were best friends; it would be over soon.

"Hey Steeves, what's up,"

"Hey Zander, Clear blue sky," she laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"What's what?"

"The whole clear blue sky thing."

"Oh, you asked 'what's up,' so I sadi the sky."

_Wow, that was cute and clever._

"Hey guys," Kacey said walking up.

"Hey Kacey," we replied simultaneously.

"So, I have an idea."

Stevie and I exchanged a look.

"What exactly is this idea?" Stevie asked, putting air quotes around idea.

"We should play our new song at the party in the gym."

"There is no party in the gym," Stevie stated.

"We could have one," Kacey suggested.

"That is noever going to happen," I said.

Stevie nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I gotta go get something. See you guys later."

I left Kacey to start planning the party, while Stevie was still trying to convince her that ithis plan would never work. I did overhear something pretty interesting that took me by surprise.

Kacey said, "Stevie you have to let me plan this party. You could make a move on Zander that night.

"I don't know if I can," Stevie replied.

I got out of there as fast as I could to think.

**Thanks again to everyone who has read my story. Next chapter coming soon! Oh, I update these so fast because I pre-wrote this story, so all I have to do is type it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating this recently. This is my second week of school so I'm starting to have more homework. I also have volleyball practice until six to sevin o'clock at night so I've been really busy. I heard this last Sunday about How to Rock being cancelled and I'm really sad. I wish everyone on the show the best of luck in the future. Finally, onto the story!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

"Okay, guys let's get this practice started," I wanted today to end as soon as possible to end so I could go home to bed.

"Wait, I'm almost done with my level," Kevin said.

"And I'm almost done with my mission," Nelson said while flying across the room. **(Not literally!)**

I'm guessing a reaction to the game.

"Okay," I said, grabbing the games.

"Dude, what is with everyone taking our Furious Pigeons?" Nelson asked Kevin.

"I know, it's like they don't respect the game at all," Kevin said shaking his head sadly.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Now let's practice," I told them in my "Listen to me" voice.

After practice Zander drove me home again. I was so tired that barely sang the whole ride home.

When we pulled up I thanked him and started inside. Before I got there though, Zander called out to me.

I turned around, and he was out of his car.

"Do you want to hang out?" he asked me.

"Um, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, well one quick question."

"Oh God, is it going to turn out like Kacey's one question?" I asked.

"She only asked you one question?" Zander sounded surprised.

"No, she claimed she was only going to only ask one, but it turned into like 600," I said over exaggerating.

"Wow, that must have taken a while," he replied laughing.

"Anyway, I still only have one question."

"Ask away, then."

"Why were you going to wait until the party to do something about us?" Zander asked hesitantly.

**Sorry this was so short, but the next few might be shorter, too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to post Chapter 8 right away, because I don't know when the next time I will update this. I have a volleyball game tomorrow night so it won't be for another couple of days. Thanks for reading! Wish me luck!**

**ZANDER'S POV**

The surprised look on Stevie's face said it all.

"W-what did you just ask?"

"I asked you why you going to wait until the party to make a move on me?"

"I'm s-sorry, but I wasn't going to make a move on you... ever."

Now I bet the look on my face said a thousand words.

"I heard you and Kacey talking about it," I said confused.

"You were eavesdropping?" she looked pissed as she asked this.

"No, you don't-" I tried to say.

"Stop. Just stop." she said interupting me. "I really don't want to hear it. Goodbye Zander," she said.

And with that she walked inside.

"What have I done?" I asked myself massaging my temple and rubbing my eyes.

I didn't know what else to do.

I could have probably gone after her, but knowing her the way that I do, she wasn't going to talk right now anyway.

It's easier to let her cool down and then try to talk to her. No matter how much I didn't want that; I did anyway.

And with that I drove away.

**Another short one. I'm sorry. When I first wrote this, this must have been where I got writer's block. So, I guess you should just go reread it REALLY slowly!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe this is already Chapter nine! Thanks to whoever reviews, follows, or favorites my story. It means a lot to me!**

**KACEY'S POV**

"Food... check."

"Snacks... check."

"Punch... check."

"Plates... check."

"Cups... check."

"Silverware... check."

"Napkins... check."

"Okay, looks like I've got everything."

"Talking to yourself again?" Zander asked.

I jumped, "Oh, gosh Zander, you scared me."

"Yeah, I got that from the whole jump and priceless look on your face," he smirked putting his hands in his pockets.

"So I overheard-," Zander started to say.

"Yeah, Stevie told me."

"I was NOT eavesdropping," Zander insisted.

"Okay, but try telling Stevie that."

"I have, but she won't listen."

"Then, my best advice to you is to give her time."

"I don't know if I can," Zander confessed.

"Well, you're going to have to if you're ever going to want her back," I eyed him as I said this.

"I'll try my best," he said as he dropped his gaze and started to walk away.

_Stevie, you better forgive him soon._

**Wow. When I wrote this I didn't realize some of these chapters are extremely short and others are extremely long. Sorry about that guys. Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's Labor Day weekend and I'm doing absolutely nothing so I decided to update this again. This Chapter is like the first one so it's in third person.**

They haven't talked for weeks.

She tried to walk up to him; he walked away.

He tried to talk to her; she put in earbuds.

She tried to meet his gaze; he stared down at the floor.

He tried to sing her a song; all she did was ignore.

They want to make things better, but neither know how.

She doesn't go to lunch; he doesn't go to band practice.

They let their band down by not going to the party, and now everyone is a little cranky waiting for it to end.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to take a break from the usual content and change it a bit so I might update another Chapter, too. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and likes it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still Labor Day weekend and as you can tell I did decided to update another Chapter.**

**KACEY'S POV**

"They don't talk. They don't text. They won't even acknowledge each other," I said getting worried.

"We've got a serious problem," Kevin agreed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Nelson replied.

"Your welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm," Kevin retorted.

They started bickering again.

_Without Stevie here to break them up, all they do is argue._

"Enough already!" I screamed. "We have to fix this."

"Sure, but how?" Kevin asked.

"How about Kacey thinks of a plan while we play..." Nelson started.

"... FURIOUS PIGEONS!" they finished together.

"Do I need to take your games away again?" I threatened.

"No," they both said a little disappointed, casting their heads down.

"Well, then let's get to work on some brainstorming," I said.

**ZANDER'S POV**

I don't know how much longer I can wait for her.

We used to talk everyday, and now we don't say a word.

I need a way to get Stevie back, but not only as a friend.

_I GOTTA FIND KACEY!_

**STEVIE'S POV**

I don't know how much longer I can wait for him.

We used to talk everyday, and now we don't say a word.

I need a way to ger Zander back, but not only as a friend.

_I HAVE GOT TO FIND KACEY!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't believe this is the 12th Chapter already! This will be the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**KACEY'S POV**

"Oh my God, both Stevie and Zander want to see me!"

"That's the perfect way to set them up!" Kevin screamed.

I stare at him, "Thank you, Keven, for being the only genius in this entire room."

"Well, I see how much I'm loved," he said sadly.

"Sorry, Kev, I've jujst been racking my brain so hard and now the answer is right in front of my face," I apologize.

_To: Stevie_

_From: Kacey_

_Meet me in the band room in 10 minutes._

_To: Zander_

_From: Kacey_

_Meet me in the band room in 10 minutes._

"Let's do this," I said.

We high-fived and got to work.

**STEVIE'S POV**

When I walked into the band room it was pitch balck.

_Great, Kacey is late again. Can this girl not read a clock?_

All of a sudden the door swung open and the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," a familiar voice said.

"Zander?" I asked surprised.

"Stevie? Is that you?" he counter-asked.

All of a sudden the lights flicked on and I was face to face with Zander.

"Hey, I've missed you," he told me in the softest voice.

"I've missed you, too," I told him equally as soft.

He leaned in. We were so close. Closer than ever before. I was finally-

"Uh-hem," Kacey interupted.

"Hey, don't want to ruin your moment, but I want to go shopping and I have to lock up so can you hurry this along or continue it somewhere else?" she asked as she pushed us out. Guess we didn't actually get a choice.

We walked out. "Bye, Kacey."

"See you Stevie. Bye, Zander."

"See ya," Zander responded not taking his eyes off of me.

"Well, I've got to get home. See ya around," I said.

"Wait he said grabbing my arm. "You're just going to leave?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Stevie, we have to talk," he insisted.

"About what?" I ask, playing dumb.

"About what? Let me see here... maybe us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us," like it was a sign, it started raining. Not just raining put pouring, and Zander leaned in and kissed me.

I don't know how long we were out htere, but we walked to my house hand-in-hand, soaking wet.

I always knew there was a first time for everything. There always is and there always was.

**One more chapter, guys! The last chapter is going to be like the first one, but with a little twist.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. I will be writing more stories though, so look out for those! This chapter is in 3rd person.**

He never expected to love his best friend.

It never crossed her mind either.

When he's with her, his heart skips a beat and it feels perfectly normal.

When she's with him, everything slows down and it feels normally perfect.

Everything he does, she sees, and everything he thinks she understands.

Neither made a move, and neither knew what to do.

They seperated for awhile, but met again due to some great friends.

They both worry about the future, but care even more about the present.

Now that these feelings are off their chests and into the open, everything is finally perfect, and nothing could be better.

This is the story of two best friends who loved each other and failed at first, but it is also the story of a couple that broke and shattered, but were pieced back together and were glued so tight that it could never give.

The story of best friends and couples going through everyday life.

Sometimes they fail.

Sometimes they succeed.

Sometimes they fail and then succeed.

Sometimes they succeed and then fail.

Sometimes they might even do all of the above, and that's what makes each and very relationship special.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you remember, I told you that it was like the first cahpter but with a twist. The begining was the same as the first chapter, but the words were switched around with who was thinking them. **


End file.
